Usually, an oil pump is disposed between the torque converter housing and the transmission case. The oil pump transmits the engine output torque which it receives from the pump impeller hub of the torque converter and generates a line pressure in a hydraulic control device for engaging or disengaging friction engaging devices, and lubricating rotational members.
In a typical arrangement, an O-ring is disposed between an outer side of an oil pump body and a torque converter housing, and an oil sealing member is disposed between the circumference of an oil pump body and a pump impeller hub of a torque converter in order to prevent a hydraulic fluid in the oil pump from leaking to the torque converter.
The presence of the oil seal is, of course, necessary to prevent leakage in and around the automatic transmission. Heretofore, it has not been possible to automatically confirm the presence of the seal.
Furthermore, the oil seal tends to appear the same when it is upside down (and incorrectly oriented) as when it is right side up (and correctly oriented). Therefore, even if the oil seal is present, it has heretofore not been possible to automatically confirm that the seal is correctly oriented. Therefore, a seal may inadvertently be oriented upside down. Consequently, in spite of the intention to reproduce identical components, it happens that occasionally one or more components will be improperly assembled. In some instances, the defect can be quickly spotted and corrected; but in other instances, a defect may not be obvious until the component or vehicle reaches the consumer.
Therefore, among the purposes of this invention is to detect the presence of an oil seal in an automatic installation system.
Also a purpose of this invention is the capability of confirming the correct orientation of the oil seal in an automatic installation system.